vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hound Dog
Summary Hound Dog (猟犬部隊 Ryōken Butai (Haundo Doggu), lit. "Hound Force") is an elite black operations unit under the command of Kihara Amata that takes orders from Aleister Crowley himself. Unlike Anti-Skill, Hound Dogs covertly perform operations that are considered against regular military conduct and even laws. They are well known for their ability to track other people relentlessly, henceforth the group's name. Their main tactic against enemies is to overwhelm and kill them quickly with the least amount of actions and effort, such as by ambushing them and then disapearing after erasing their own tracks. They work well in small squads, but due to their main tactics they are unused to situations in which there are lulls and delays in combat. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, 9-C with firearms, 9-A with missile launcher | 9-B physically, 9-C with firearms, 9-A with missile launcher Name: Unknown, use Western names as codenames during missions Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Human, Soldier Powers and Abilities: Skilled black ops operators, skilled at using firearms and other weapons, experts at tracking other people and erasing their own trail | Superhuman Physical Characteristics Attack Potency: Athlete level physically, Street level with firearms, Small Building level with missile launcher | Wall level physically (Use Hard Taping like Komaba Ritoku), Street level with firearms, Small Building level with missile launcher Speed: Athletic Human | Subsonic (Use Hard Taping like Komaba Ritoku) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Wall Class Durability: Athlete level Stamina: Above average | Above average, Hard Taping strains their body Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with handgun, hundreds of meters with rifle and missile launcher Standard Equipment: Sub-machine gun/assault rifle, handgun, grenades, radio, composite armor, and special tools to erase their own tracks. Some Hound Dogs carry specialized equipment such as shotguns, anti-tank missile launchers, plastic explosives and Olfactory Sensors. | Same equipment as before plus Hard Taping Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | Normal human weaknesses, Hard Taping strains their body Notable Attacks/Techniques: Olfactory Sensor: A portable machine that can accurately track the scent of a person, even in the middle of the rain or when mixed with other scents. Originally used by perfume and deodorant industries, it was later converted for military use. The machine is shaped like a handgun with a suppressor. However, the muzzle is actually a sponge-shaped sensor similar to how a microphone looks. A 3-inch LCD monitor is mounted on it, allowing the user to track the target's scent. Erasing Tracks: Hound Dogs are experts at erasing their own tracks. They have access to two types of special cleaning agents that mess with the molecular structure of scents to avoid being tracked even by their own Olfactory Sensors, one for putting on the Hound Dog’s clothes and one for scattering across the operation site after the fact. They also carry acid sprays that remove any physical evidence of their presence, such as fingerprints, blood stains and DNA information. Hard Taping (Bane Hōtai (Hādo Tēpingu), lit. "Spring Bandage"): Hard Taping is a type of special military-use ultrasonic wave elastic taping used in Powered Suits to give them their mobility and speed. It can be used directly in the human body to enhance and reinforce joints and muscles to gain increased speed and strength, while still allowing for the subtle and minute adjustments characteristic of a living being. However, without the safety devices present in Powered Suits, Hard Taping puts a heavy strain on the user's body. Key: Base | With Hard Taping Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Technology Users Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9